


Playdate

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buddies, M/M, Tony and Harley are buddies, they're also little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley comes to visit Tony at Avengers Tower. Tony should have told the rest of the Avengers that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Would you be willing to write a story with Tony Stark and Harley? I loved the way the two interacted in the movie and really want to see more with them. Maybe something where the Avengers are surprised to see Tony with a kid or something. And the two of them would be total little shits and prank the team together. — luciferatehannibal

To say that the Avengers were surprised when they saw a young boy walk into their living room and throw a duffle bag at Tony would have been an understatement. It would have also been an understatement to say they were also amused.

“You were supposed to pick me up at the train station, you jerk!”

Tony blinked, looking at the duffle bag, then at the boy, “Oh hey Harley! I thought you were getting in until the 28th.”

“It is the 28th, idiot!” Harley frowned, crossing his arms.

“Is it really?” Tony frowned, checking his phone, “Huh…remind me not to pull any more “three-nighters”

“We _do!_ ” Every Avenger in the room, not to mention JARVIS, replied in chorus.

Tony rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch, “Well you’re here now, that’s what matters.” He chuckled, ruffling Harley’s hair, “So how did you get here from the train station?”

“I walked.”

“Wow, that’s hardcore.” Tony nodded, “You want a drink? How about a root beer? Hey Steve, can you grab a root beer?”

Steve, who had been in the kitchen making himself a post-workout sandwich, smiled, “Sure thing.” 

Clint looked over at Tony and Harley, “So is this the part where you introduce us, or are you just going run around with a kid?”

Harley rolled his eyes, “Of course Tony didn’t mention me. It’s not like I helped you with your suit or anything, you jerk.”

Tony grinned, “Yeah yeah, you lent a hand. Guys this is Harley, he helped me during the whole Extremis debacle.” He shrugged, “Harley, this is…everybody.”

A snort escaped Harley, “That’s helpful. It’s a good thing I see you guys on TV.”

“Anyway, boring part over.” Tony chuckled, “Care to see the lab, Harley?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Harley grinned, accepting the root beer that Steve had handed him. Though the moment Steve turned away, Harley took something from his pocket and threw it at Steve’s backside. The resulting yelp from the captain made Harley laugh, “So it is true.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What’s true?”

“Well you said you could bounce a quarter off his a—”

“Alright, we’re going down to the lab now.” Tony quickly pushed Harley in the direction of the elevator.

Steve shook his head, yelling after Tony, “Don’t talk about my ass to kids!”

“Love you too, Capscicle!”


End file.
